non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pazuzu (Dungeons
Pazuzu is a Demon Lord who rules the skies above all of the Abyssal Planes. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition Pazuzu, or Pazzuzeus, is unlike all other lords of the Abyssal Planes in that he rules the skies above all of the layers, at least to some extent. He differs in several other ways as well. Pazuzu does not compete for leadership on any plane or in any place, for he considers himself above competition. Instead, he treats all those with power on the lower planes equally (if not actually regarding them as equals). Pazuzu can travel freely in the whole of the lower Outer Planes and is known to be on amicable terms with mighty daemons and the dukes of Hell. Pazuzu is also able to enter the Prime Material Plane at will. Whether he does this by means of his own power or some secret artifact is under question. Pazuzu is lord of all evil flying creatures, and those of under 5 hit dice will obey his every command if he is within sight of them. The main efforts of Pazuzu are devoted to the Prime Material Plane. There he uses his powers to gain followers and servants. His especial joy is to turn lawful good clerics and paladins from their alignment to his own service. This he accomplishes by first causing them to speak his name aloud 3 times in succession. The alignment change does not occur yet, but the summons bring Pazuzu to the person speaking. Pazuzu then explains that the summoner may call upon him for aid at any time. Pazuzu may in turn ask a service immediately or demand it after his aid has been given. Compliance with any request or demand of Pazuzu will then change the alignment of the servitor. All such actions tend to bring chaos but not always direct evil. Although chaotic, Pazuzu will help those obeying and serving him if it suits his purpose or amuses him at the time. Of course, the more frequently service is rendered, the greater the evil, and the more evil the servants become. It is said that Pazuzu has a great sense of humor, and at times he has not taken umbrage at the check or defeat dealt to him, particularly if the opponents were clever and intelligent and managed to outwit him. In addition to the powers typical of all demons, Pazuzu has the following spell-like abilities which he is able to employ at will, 1 at a time, 1 per round: astral travel, call lightning, control weather, darkness (within a 20-foot radius), flesh to stone, shape change, statue, symbol (1 each of pain, hopelessness, death), tongues, unholy word, wind walk, wish once per day. Pazuzu also has a breath weapon, and he is able to employ it 3 times per day, causing 1 of each of the following breath effects: creeping doom, insect plague, ''poison gas (size equal to green dragon breath). In defense, Pazuzu will seldom employ a weapon, preferring to send his bodyguard (typically 6 Type VI demons those listed in MONSTER MANUAL I) and use his spell-like or mental (psionic) powers. He can summon 4-16 harpies (50%), 3-12 perytons (25%), or 3-12 gargoyles (25%) with 90% probability. Pazuzu can also ''gate in 1-4 succubi with 75% probability once per day. In general, Pazuzu prefers to play with and torment victims and opponents rather than use radical attack forms except in life or death situations. Pazuzu has double normal infravision and ultravision. He regenerates at the rate of 1 hit point per round. Pazuzu can appear as nearly any creature, although he generally takes the form of either a human or some creature of the air. In his true form he appears as a tall humanoid with 4 wings. Although he is handsome, his features betray a great evil, and his eyes glow red. Pazuzu has a noble brow and large head, a solid, muscular body, and taloned, avian feet. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Living Characters